Intentar ser feliz
by Anko Hatake
Summary: Ahora tenia que buscar la manera de que volvieramos a ser como antes... pero era imposible... el trabajo se lo impedia... no queria quedar sola y aunque soy fuerte fisicamente, los sentimientos me dañan. Pero llego el y me dio vida de nuevo" KakaAnko
1. Detalles que se rompen

**I**

**Detalles que se rompen**

-¿Te sirvió la cena sorpresa? –me pregunto mi mejor amiga Kurenai que estaba en la jardinera de la academia. Ese día todos nuestros alumnos habían salido muy temprano.

-No…

-¿Por qué? Yo siempre le hago esas cosas a Asuma y créeme si funcionan…

-Le espere como me dijiste –le interrumpí- coloque las vela, la comida en su lugar… pero no llego… le llame y me dijo que estaría ocupado hasta tarde y me colgó…

Estaba irritada con mis pensamientos. Iruka era mi novio… mi pareja… ya tenía más de 6 meses conviviendo juntos y nuestra relación tenía casi 2 años. Y por así decirlo estaba conforme a el: era tierno, cariñoso y era muy atento a mí… no podía negar que ese hombre tan tierno no debía ser para mí, yo no estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas pero el tiempo me hizo acostumbrarme a él a amarlo de verdad…. Pero me estaba dando cuenta que ya no era lo mismo, las conversaciones, las caricias… todo ya estaba cambiando. Sentía que todo ya era monótono… él decía que me amaba pero esas palabras secas no eran convincentes, a veces sentía que era más importante su trabajo que yo… siempre llevaba tarde a casa –nunca lo veía dormirme ni nunca lo veía despertarse- parecíamos dos desconocidos en nuestra casa… era irritante a veces teníamos discusiones fuertes. Me provocaba mandarlo al carajo y no verle más, destrozarlo con mis manos y no dejar rastro… pero lo quería...

Pero no pude olvidar que con él había cambiado mi manera de ser. De ignorar lo que quería y de no ser tan vulgar con todos… era ya un poco más femenina que antes…

-Deberías darle tiempo –me dijo Kurenai haciendo que mi mente se distraerá-.

_Como si fuera fácil –_pensé-

-Me imagino que es por el trabajo. Ya sabes el estrés y esas cosas… la academia es complicada.

-Sí. Pero yo también estoy en la academia y tengo tiempo de sobra para las cosas que de verdad me interesan –suspire ya enojada-

-Bueno Anko todo se soluciona ya deja de darte mala vida –me dirigió ya seria-. Además ni siquiera te has preguntado ¿Por qué salieron los alumnos temprano?

-¿Me debe interesar?

-Eres tan arrogante –se echo a reír- hoy llega Kakashi…

Puse los ojos en blanco… de verdad no me agrado para nada lo que me había dicho… ya era bastante malo lo que me estaba pasando para saber que el estúpido Shinobi que realmente no podía soportar volvería a la aldea…

-Vaya que sorpresa – dije sarcásticamente-

-Si… pero pon buena cara… es un amigo…

¿Amigo?.. Ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra, era arrogante, estúpido, un genio del aburrimiento (le veías la cara y ya tenias sueño)… y también creo que es ¡gay! Nunca supe de la existencia de una mujer en su vida… o también creía que no sería gay porque leía mucha pornografía barata… De seguro era un desesperado sexual o algo así… pero de igual modo siempre me pareció un hombre tan apuesto para que estuviera solo…

-La misión fue un existo –me dijo Kurenai- pero fue un poco complicada. De verdad duro mucho tiempo para volver.

Un año o más le calculaba yo. Todo el mundo hablaba de él y de su misión pero yo ni al caso, de verdad nunca supe la susodicha misión que tenía que cumplir y todas esas estupideces.

-Vamos –se levanto de allí-

-¿A dónde?

-Entremos que ya casi llega Kakashi…

Me levante con desgana. No quería pelear con ella así que no hice mucho esfuerzo en ir con ella adentro de la academia en el salón 7-A donde allí estaban algunos de los senseis, Sizune con ese animal raro "ton ton", la Hokage , Asuma que cuando vio a Kurenai fue hasta donde ella, Jiraiya, Gai con una sonrisa estúpida y otros allí mas que no pronunciare… todos estaban allí hablando y esperando a él fulanito, había una mesa con bebidas y otras cosas de mas. Estaba parada allí sola irritada esperando la oportunidad para poder irme.

-¿Iruka donde esta? –se acerco Gai-

-No lo sé… creo que anda en una misión.

-Vale… que mal que no te este acompañando.

No le repsondi mas y le di la espalda para hablar con Sora –una nueva sensei rubia y muy esbelta-.

…

…

20 minutos después.

¿Es que ese pedazo de gusano no pensaba venir?... ya todos estaban algo estresado por la espera y la Hokage irritada le dijo algo a Sizune para que fuera afuera… a los 5 minutos volvió a entrar ella y detrás de esta Kakashi…

Todos rieron y le abrazaron yo me quede lo más atrás posible. ¿Acaso me importaba si hizo bien su misión o no?... mire su cara y veía como sonreirá aunque tuviera una macara de igual modo se notaba…

-Vale, disculpen la demora pero estaba ayudando a una mujer a pasar la calle –dijo a los alto-

Menuda mentira. En toda la pequeña bienvenida todos hablaban con él, menos yo. Estaba lo más lejos posible de él, con un trago en la mano observándole. Se escucho abrir la puerta del salón y era Iruka. Mi corazón comenzó a temblar, algunos de los senseis me miraron al ver mi expresión y luego le observaban a él, saludo a todos en especial a Kakashi felicitándole por su buena misión por ultimo llego a donde yo estaba y rio conmigo. No me beso.

-Hola –me dijo-

-¿En dónde estabas? –le dije muy seria-

-Anko, no te vayas a poner estérica en estos momentos – su amplia sonrisa casi se salía de su cara, eso me irrito, nunca respondía mis preguntas-

El me cogió del brazo y se acerco al grupo… éramos como una pareja sin problemas. La multitud me incomodaba y no estaba a gusto con ninguno. Sabría que esa tarde sería muy larga…

Iruka y yo ya estábamos en casa. Ya estaba en la cama sin camisa arre costado con

un libro en su mano, entretenido por su lectura. Estaba peinando mi cabello con mi ropa de dormir un pequeño vestido morado –me encantaba-. Me levante y me acerque a donde estaba el…

-Iruka… -le dije en un hilo de voz-

-¿sí? –respondió sin mirarme-

-Quiero estar contigo… -le bese una mejilla-

- Anko… -se alejo de mi- creo que ya es tarde –suspiro- y ya casi me voy a dormir…

Sentir el rechazo de un hombre no era lo mío. Y menos de Iruka… el amor de mi vida. Me quede petrificada ¿Cómo ese hombre me rechazaba de esa manera? ¿Ya no era atractiva para él? Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de agua…

Cada minuto paso muy rápido en ese momento, las sabanas las almohadas pasaban directamente fuera de la recamara… las hojas de papel de aquel libro están en toda la cama destrozadas… después de aquel desastre concilie el sueño profundamente…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y mi desordenado cuarto con todo vuelto lecha… me levante aun enfadada por aquel rechazo de aquel individuo que solo me decía "tranquilízate" mientras todas sus cosas salían disparadas de nuestro cuarto… ya no estaba soportando tantos rechazos… Salí de allí directo a la cocina busque en la nevera algo de comer y cuando me dirigí a la mesa vi una nota.

"_Espero que hallas amanecido de buen humor. Y espero que sepas que te quiero ya que hoy cumplimos 2 años en nuestra relación. Perdóname por no estar un día como hoy contigo pero el trabajo me lo impide. Te quiero._

_Iruka"_

No sé cómo ni cuándo mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos… un día como hoy el no estaría conmigo… ya me estaba cansando de la situación tan estúpida por el cual estaba pasando.. Yo nunca sufría por nadie y ahora lo hago por alguien que no valía la pena… o si valía porque Iruka era una de las más bellas personas que en mi vida había aparecido pero le daba más importancia a sus cosas que a mí o mejor dicho a su maldito trabajo…

A los pocos minutos de eso… me vestí lo más rápido posible con una pequeña camisa de tirantes morada y unos jean ajustados. Rompí en mil pesados esa nota… estaba harta de ese encierro y ya no aguantaba más…

Camine por las calles, mire a mi alrededor y pare en un puesto de dulces comí todo lo que pude. ¿Dónde diablos estaría Iruka? Page la cuenta… Salí de allí... Seguía caminando sin rumbo hasta que llegue a un parque que estaba cerca de allí… 11:45 am vi en mi reloj era aun muy temprano para volver a ese lugar llamado "hogar"… sentí que alguien me observaba y se acercaba entre mis espaldas… mire no era nada…

-Hola…


	2. Ser querida

II

**¿Ser querida solo una vez?**

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-Solo te saludo "Hola" –lo estaba haciendo de nuevo-

-¿te crees muy divertido?

-Vaya, eres una grosera. Paso por aquí y te saludo y ni siquiera me responde como debe ser… -volvió a reír-

-"Hola" ¿contento? –le volví a dar la espalda- hablando de que soy grosera y me saludas de espaldas... idiota…

Se puso frente a mi… yo estaba sentada así que tuve que alzar la mirada. Su sonrisa y su peculiar ojo cerrado me hicieron enojar.

-¿De qué diablos te ríes?

-Anko tu no cambias…

-Y tú eres un pedo… ni siquiera me conoces y hablas de que no he cambiado…

-Vale. Esta sola… ¿puedo sentarme?

-Si quieres…

El se sentó a lado de mi a la derecha… yo le ignore por completo y el también lo hizo. Estaba mirando al horizonte, pero cuando le mire por el rabillo de mi ojo me di cuenta que saco un libro amarillo…

-¿Eres o te haces el idiota? –Le ignore de nuevo-

-No sé a qué te refieres…

-Viniste hasta aquí a leer un libro... vaya todos los hombres sí que están estúpidos –recordé el incidente con Iruka y el destrozo que hice con su libro-… no me diga que también eres así cuando una mujer te pide sexo…

-No. –Siguió leyendo su libro-. No soy tan estúpido como para dejar a un lado eso…

-¿a no? –le respondí sarcásticamente y le mire-

-Si… no soy como los hombres estúpidos que dejan una oportunidad así por estar leyendo… -rio con burla-.. No me diga que a ti te ha pasado…

Me sonroje._ ¡Maldito de Iruka!. _Volví a mirar el horizonte sin responder…

-De verdad no creo eso de Iruka –siguió diciendo- eres muy linda para que te rechacen…

-Eres estúpido –solo supe decir-

-No, no lo soy. Sé cómo te sientes.

-¡pedazo de guaso! – le mire de nuevo- sigues leyendo ese maldito libro mientras hablas conmigo…

-Vaya –me miro- deja el estrés. ¿Sabías que eso saca arrugas? –Guardo su libro nuevamente en su bolsillo y rio-

Le mire directamente. Me sonroje no sé por qué.

-Y cuéntame ¿Cómo vas con Iruka? Me dijeron por allí que tú ya estás viviendo con él.

-Sí.

-Bien.

-Dime una cosa…

-¿sí?

-¿Eres gay o algo así? Que nunca te he visto con una mujer…

El rio con muchas ganas eso me asusto. Luego se puso serio y se sonrojo.

-No.

Yo me sonroje con él. Era un galán no se podía negar. Era tan blanco y serio…

-¿Quieres almorzar?

-Ehh…

-Ya es hora de almorzar

Mire mi reloj eran ya las 12:30am.

Si vamos.

Nos levantamos y caminamos un poco separados. El con sus manos en el bolsillo y una cara tan seria pero tan pasiva. Y yo con mis brazos cruzados y mirándole disimuladamente a cada rato. No me miro en ninguna de las oportunidades así que no me importo mirarle sin precaución. Pasamos por una dulcería exótica y eso me dejo anonadada. El se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Quieres entrar? –me dijo-

-Ehhh… si…

Entramos y poco a los 2 minutos salimos de allí. De verdad no me dio vergüenza que el pagara la cuenta. Estaba feliz ya que tenía un dulce de cada tipo. El solo dijo "pide lo que quieras", yo estaba demasiado agradecida como para volver a ser agresiva con él. Ya me caía bien.

Luego de esto entramos a un restaurante pero como pudimos observar estaba full las mesas…

-Vaya está repleto esto…

-Si quiere vamos a otro.

-No tranquila… espérame aquí.

Le espere con mi gigantesca bolsa de dulces que no me dejaban ver a donde se dirigía. Rápidamente volvió a mí.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?

-Vamos a mi casa… queda aquí a dos casas de este restaurante –rió de nuevo con una bolsa con comida hecha dentro-

No me agrado la idea. Pero estúpidamente le seguí. Estaba feliz con mis dulces. Entramos a un pequeño edificio y subimos a dos pisos de este, el abrió la puerta de su apto y entramos allí.

-Es que pequeño –mire alrededor-

-Si lo sé.

Y lo era todo estaba muy cerca la sala con la cocina el cuarto con la sala… todo muy cerca… me senté en un sillón dejando a un lado mi gigantesca bolsa de dulces para descansar mis brazos.

-Vuelvo. Si quiere saca las cosas de la bolsa.

-Ok.

El se dirigió a su cuarto y yo a la cocina. Saque las cosas y las coloque en la pequeña mesa. Rameen. Que delicioso. Me senté en una de las dos sillas de la mesa y espere. En ese momento salió del cuarto descalzo con una pequeña franelilla puesta, haciendo que sus músculos se mostraran tan perfectamente. Me sonroje, exageradamente. Tenía tiempo que no veía un hombre así. El sin darse cuenta de mi expresión se acerco a la mesa y se sentó.

-Sabes ordenar una mesa –rio con su ojito cerrado-

-Siempre lo hago.

Comencé a comer mi rameen. Pero me daba cuenta que él no lo hacía.

-Y ¿tú no piensas comer?

El rio. Y toco su máscara.

-¿Te da pena que vea tu cara?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Tienes curiosidad de ver mi casa o qué? –volvió a reír-

-No –me sonroje y volví a comer- _claro que tengo curiosidad –pensé-…_

Quedamos en silencio. Y el aun no tocaba su plato. Yo pare de comer y le mire.

-¿Me trajiste hasta tu casa para verme comer o qué? ¿No piensas tocar tu plato?

-No tengo hambre.

_-Idiota de pacotilla, arrogante de mierda_

Me levante de la mesa y me dirija hasta donde estaba el.

-¿Qué tienes en tu cara? – le mire de arriba ya que él estaba sentado-

-Nada.

-Muéstramela.

-Ok –se levanto de la mesa y quedo frente a mí. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?-

Se la quito. Su rostro blanco sus labios perfectos. Quede anonadada cuando le vi. El se dio cuenta y rio. Observe como movía sus labios para reír.

-Ves que no tengo nada

No supe que decir. Y no quise decir tampoco. Me siguió mirando y sentí como se acercaba a mí inclinando su cabeza para posar sus labios contra los míos. Cerré mis ojos ignorando por completo lo que estaba haciendo –ese hombre que nunca le hable como tal, que era 100% arrogante para mi estaba allí frente a mi-. Sentí como comenzaba a abrir su boca e introducir su lengua en la mía, mis manos rodearon su cuello y sentí como tocaba mis caderas, mi trasero para ir metiendo sus manos debajo de mi falda para subirme en su cuerpo y así estar a su altura. Yo me deje llevar y no sé cómo ni cuando entramos a su cuarto y ya me encontraba en su cama mientras sentía su peso en mi cuerpo.

-Te hare sentir lo que nadie lo te ha hecho sentir – me dijo con un tono de voz tentador-

Me volvió a besar. Y tocar todo mi cuerpo. Le volví a mirar cuando se separo de mi para ver como tiraba al suelo su franelilla sus músculos eran tan perfectos y tan uniformes que me hizo temblar. Quito mi suéter sin importar a donde la tiraba y vio mis senos desnudos –ya que no usaba brasear- me beso de nuevo apasionadamente mientras con sus manos hacia el resto. Su boca paso por mi cuello –eso me hizo gemir- y luego bajaron hasta mis senos besando uno por uno.

-MM.………….

Sabía que me gustaba y en el proceso tardo hasta bajar poco a poco por mi abdomen bajando mi falda y tirando de ellas mis mallas abrió mis piernas más de lo que estaban y acaricio con sus manos mi vagina que me hizo gemir aceleradamente. Su boca cayó en ella y como a poco hacia sus movimientos mi mano derecha paso a sus cabellos plateados y de vez en cuando le jalaba con fuerza. Me encantaba como lo hacía…

Subió de nuevo besando cada parte de mí. Poso su boca en la mía y rápidamente me besaba… pude sentirlo ya dentro de mí. Deje de besarle para mirar su rostro excitado y lleno de sudor. Escuche un gemido de él. Cerré mis ojos para sentirlo más dentro de mí. Agarro mi cabello con sus dos manos acorralándome y comenzó a sacar y meter su miembro; primero con lentitud y luego con una rápida perspicacia. Allí fue cuando pude gemir con desesperación mientras sentía cada mechón de mi cabello jalado de él…

-Oh… dios… -decía excitada-

Minutos después abrí mis ojos y logre ver su cara. El rió y me beso tiernamente, mientras yo secaba su sudor de su frente…

"Quiero hacerlo de nuevo" –solo dije cerrando mis ojos y acercandome a sus labios...

.

.

.

**espero que les gusta xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDd**

**tenia tiempo que queria publicar este fic y al fin lo estoy haciendo espero que les guste xD**


	3. ¿Equivocada?

**III**

**Equivocada.**

Entre en punta de pie a mi casa. Pero sentí como las luces de la sala se encendieron.

-¿En dónde estabas? – me pregunto Iruka un poco serio-

-Estaba… oye ¿Qué haces aquí en casa? –Me sorprendió su presencia en casa-

-Vale, ¿Dónde estabas tú? Y ¿esa bolsa gigante de dulces?

-Salí a caminar y… a comprar – le dije enojada- hoy cumplimos 2 años y tu como nunca estas en casa. Me fui a caminar ¿algún problema?

-Perdón por lo de hoy pero estaba ocupado…

Suspire con desgana. Su excusa siempre era la misma "estaba ocupado". Le mire con rabia y luego subí las escaleras sin decir más nada.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A dormir. ¿No ves la hora?

-¿Entonces me dejaras hablando solo?

Y lo hice. Estaba cansada, exhausta y no quería pelear ni ver a Iruka en mi cama. Cerré la puerta con pasador, entre al baño y me duche. Salí rápidamente y coloque mi ropa de dormir. Me senté frente al espejo del cuarto y comencé a peinar mi cabello. Me mire al rostro. Era de satisfacción, no había sentido eso desde hace tiempo y de verdad me sentía bien. Kakashi era de esos hombres deseables y que con sus actos en la cama sabia tratar a una mujer como yo… estaba impresionado como me hizo sentir…

Vale ¿Qué tonterías estaba pensando?... ahora veo que lo que hice no estaba bien… yo estaba con Iruka ¿Qué tontería me estaba pasando por la cabeza? En mi vida pasaba pude haber hecho cualquier barbaridad pero nunca ser infiel a nadie. Oh..!!!! noo!!!! Ahora me veo envuelta en culpabilidad. Que desgracia es la conciencia. Ahora me estaba matando poco a poco. Jamás imaginaria a Iruka montándome los cuernos con otra, él era tan tierno y legal para sus cosas y yo…

Me acosté en la cama para dormiré pero ya veía que no lo podía hacer… mi conciencia me estaba matando poco a poco con lo que hice. Era una sucia y asquerosa perra… así me identifique en ese momento… era lo peor… ahora no sabía qué hacer para olvidar lo que había hecho y seguir mi vida normal.

_-Eres tan intenso –reí mirándole su cara-_

_-Exiges demasiado – dijo mirándome arre costado en la cama con sus brazos acurrucándome en su pecho-. Ya no sabía qué hacerte para satisfacerte._

_-No seas exagerado._

_-No lo soy. Pero eres muy buena en la cama –me dijo mientras acaricio mis mechones de cabello- me arde la espalda… debes cortarte esas uñas –solo reí-_

No podía hacer que mi mente olvidase esa estúpida conversación ni mucho menos lo que había hecho… soy una completa estúpida…

_-Siempre pensé que eras un estúpido idiota –le dije aun en la cama-_

_-Siempre lo supe –me miro- y ya ves que no soy gay_

_-Si ya lo confirme. Eres demasiado bueno._

_---_

Sentí que los tímpanos de mis oídos se iban a reventar con el sonido de la puerta. Me desperté rápidamente.

-Anko. ¿No te piensas despertar? Ya es tarde.

-Ya voy –dije con un hilo de voz-

Me levante. Sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar y más aun me sentía aun cansada porque no dormir lo suficiente. Rápidamente me bañe y me vestí, esta vez use el **uniforme de sensei** ya que era miércoles y ese día hacían reuniones. Cuando vi la hora en el reloj de pared. 7:45 y tenía que estar en la academia de ninjas a las 8:00. Odio llegar tarde.

Baje a la cocina.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien –respondí-

-Pensé que no te ibas a despertar.

-Ando un poco cansada es todo –me senté en la mesa con el que ya estaba desayunando-

-Si me imagino.

-Y ¿Por qué aun no te has ido a la academia?

-Te estaba esperando –como otro bocado de su pan tostado yo también hice lo mismo-

-Ahhh.

Me sorprendí cuando él me dijo eso. Al fin llegaríamos a la academia juntos y de verdad que estaba esperando eso de el por mucho tiempo pero ahora que lo veía venir… no me gusto mucho la idea.

Y como lo había pensado. Llegamos juntos a la academia. A la hora exacta para separarnos por nuestro trabajo. Kurenai llego a mi completamente feliz por lo que veía y me saludo, yo también lo hice. Iruka rio con ella y le saludo también. Me beso la mejilla y se despidió de mi. Me sentí bien de que no me besara en los labios. Suspire.

-Vaya –me dijo Kurenai- veo que ya arreglaron las cosas.

-Vale, hoy no me siento bien como para tus comentarios.

-Estas algo estresada ¿Qué te pasa?-caminamos hasta el pasillo de los salones-

-Nada. Solo estoy algo confundida es todo.

-No te entiendo.

-Es que no veo que se solucione lo mío con Iruka –pare frente a mi aula. Ya estaba repleta de mis idiotas y pequeños alumnos inmaduros- y no sé qué pensar.

-Y ¿ahora por qué piensas eso?

No respondí. Ella estaba frente de mí observándome con sus brazos cruzados buscando una explicación a lo que decía. Le mire y luego mire encima de su hombro. Me estremecía cuando vi a Kakashi en el mismo pasillo.

-Kurenai. Debes irte. Estos alumnos me esperan.

-Pero…

Y me metí a mi salón cerrando la puerta rápidamente. ¡Maldita sea! Ahora me estaba dando cuenta en el lio que me metí.

- - -

En toda la clase estaba entretenida incluso no me importaba lo que hacían esos alumnos frente a mí. Mi mente estaba en otro lado ¿Cómo salir de ese lio?... sonó la campana y todos salieron disparados. Yo me quede inmóvil en la mesa del sensei. Pensé que si salía de allí me lo encontraría de frente… o si me quedaba allí el entraría y me buscaría…pero... ¿! Que ¡? ¿Yo Anko Mitarashi escondiéndose? Eso jamás... Me levante y Salí de allí… por suerte no había nadie. Jajaja sabía que no estaría. Camine por el pasillo un poco apuraba porque me sentía sola y más aun quería estar con alguien. Sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mí. Y pare. Mire atrás rápidamente pero no había nadie. Suspire y mire al frente…

-Hola.

-¡Maldita sea¡ -me sorprendió la sorpresa-

-¿No esperabas verme?

No dije nada. Le mire a la cara que estaba estúpidamente alegre y mi corazón se acelero. Lo evadí y pasea un lado de el.

-Déjame en paz.

-Ahora me ignoras –me siguió- vaya. Quien te entiende. Si ayer…

-Ayer… -voltee señaladole con mi dedo- ayer fue solo un estúpido error… que... –no supe que decir y voltee de nuevo para alejarme de él-

-No creo que sea un error –me siguió de nuevo-. Estabas muy dispuesta a estar conmigo todo el día incluso la noche…

-¡Cállate! –Volví a mirarle- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué todo el mundo se entere que lo dices tan normal?

-No.

-¿Sabes que estoy con Iruka? ¿Iruka y yo estamos en una relación?

-Sí.

Vaya respuestas.

-¿Eres imbécil?

-No.

Suspire para no matarle allí mismo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿De verdad sientes que aun se llama "relación" lo que vives con Iruka?

No supe que decir. No me esperaba esa pregunta. Voltee y camine de nuevo. Sentí como agarraba mi brazo para pararme. Volví a mirarle.

-Suéltame o te mato.

-Hazlo.

Le mire. ¿Estaba loco?

-Pero si me vas a matar. Hazlo aquí.

Me agarro de los hombros y me metí en un aula que estaba abierta frente a nosotros. Cerró la puerta de esta y me dejo frente a él.

-Mátame.

-Eres un cerdo.

El se echo a reír. Y me agarro mi barbilla con su mano derecha.

-Eres muy linda cuando te enojas. – alzo la otra mano que estaba sin hacer nada y me mostro una rosa- ten.

No supe cómo responder. Mi corazón se ahogo en latidos y mis ojos brillaron. Le mire de nuevo su cara. El se dio cuenta de mis mejillas completamente rojas y rio con ternura.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le dije muy bajo-

-Lo que no hace tu "Iruka".

Me puso la rosa más cerca de mí para que la agarrase. Pero yo no hacía nada. La coloco en la mesa del sensei y me miro fijamente. Era tan sexy y tan pícaro.

-¿Por qué haces esto…

No termine de hablar cuando sentí sus labios contra los míos, fue tan rápido como se quito la máscara que no me di cuenta. Esta vez tome la iniciativa de besarlo apasionadamente. Me senté encima de aquella mesa aun sujetando el rostro de aquel hombre perfecto. Tocó toda mi espalda bajando poco a poco a mis caderas. Los gemidos desaborados y exagerados que venían de mi hizo que el actuara rápido. Quito mi chaleco y lo dejo en el suelo. Toco por encima de mi ropa mis senos y gemí de nuevo. Me sentía culpable por aquello pero eso ya no importaba en ese momento…

-Debiste ser mía desde el principio –me susurró al oído-

No dije nada. Me encanta esa voz que me hacía temblar, excitar e imaginar…

-Quédate conmigo… déjalo a él.

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente. Ya ese momento había pasado todos los limites ¿Iba a tener sexo en la academia con Kakashi mientras Iruka andaría cerca quien sabe dónde? Le separe de mí. Le mire y ya tenía su chaleco de sensei en el suelo.

-Esto es el colmo –me levante de la mesa y recogí mi chaleco-

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿acaso no ves? Estamos en la academia llega alguien y nos ve… ohh!!!no…

-El cogió su chaleco y se lo coloco también.

-Anko desde hace tiempo que ya no quieres a Iruka.

-Cállate.

-Hablemos seriamente. Iruka es un idiota que siempre está pendiente a su trabajo. Es tan… de verdad no sé cómo pudiste fijarte en el…

Suspire. Tenía razón de sus palabras.

-Ahora dime. Si estás conmigo vas a estar bien. Me vuelves loco.

-Yo a él lo quiero.

-Eres tonta. Ya lo veo. Iruka no sabe tratar a una mujer. El es de los hombres que están pendientes a su trabajo que a otra cosa. Yo no…

-Lárgate.

-No lo hare.

Sentí como la puerta del salón se abrió. Y sentí que el mundo cayó encima cuando vi a…

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-He…

-¿Kakashi, Anko?

-Sora –era la rubia sensei- no estamos haciendo nada.

Sentí como ella se clavaba en mirarme a mí. Sonrojada.

-¿Anko?

-Te dije que no estábamos haciendo nada –respondió Kakashi a la defensiva-

-Vaya… ¿Iruka? –dijo ella-

-¡No te está diciendo Kakashi que no estábamos haciendo nada! –le mire-

-Pero…

-Apártate –sentí como él me miraba cuando el golpe de cómo la tire a la puerta resonó tan fuerte que pensé que había pasado al otro salón. De igual modo no me importo.

Ahora bien ya había salido de allí. Me asuste de verdad. Pero una estúpida sensei que apenas tenía menos de 2 meses aquí no iba a dañarme la vida. Ahora bien, lo que me preocupaba era su bocota. Casi nunca la trabajaba. Era muy amable la condenada pero quién sabe si le diría algo a Iruka, eran muy buenos amigos. Además ella no vio nada. Solamente estábamos hablando de… bueno estábamos hablando.

.

.

.

.

_**hola de nuevo... espero que les guste mi fic xD me encanta Anko *o* es tan bella jejejejejeje sii..!!!! bueno mi fic es super cortisimo xD en serio...!!! como les dije mi cerebro no sirve para hacer fic tan desarrollados jejejeje **_

_**de igual modo espero que les guste y gracias a los que lo leen por fiss!!!! REVIEWS!!!! PLLISSSS =D:::::::::: comentarios sugerencias lo que sea... pero pr fis me dicen si les gusta..!! asi me verais alegre ejejejeje**_


	4. Hechos, pensamientos y conclusiones

**VI**

**Hechos, pensamientos y conclusiones…**

En el auditorio ya estábamos sentados en nuestros respectivos asientos casi todos los senseis. Yo estaba con Iruka, Asuma y Kurenai. Miraba para todas partes para ver si encontraba a Kakashi o a Sora. Pero no los encontré.

-¿A quién buscas? –me dijo Asuma-

-Ah… estoy… a Sora esa chica… tengo que hablar con ella.

-Sora le vi hace rato cuando me dijo que buscaría unos papeles en su salón…

-De seguro se fue –reí para disimular-

No… no se fue. Algo grave le debí haber hecho a aquella para que no llegase. Me estremecí. La Hokage no había llegado y Sora no estaba allí. Kakashi estaría con Sora seguro y yo… estaba en un tremendo problema como para salir de allí y buscarlo para enfrentarlo. Pasaron unos 15 minutos y Tsunade llego con Shizune –algunos volteamos para mirarle- Suspire. Vi como Kakashi llegaba detrás de ellas. Y le ignore con mala cara cuando vi que llevaba en su bolsillo del chaleco la estúpida rosa que me había dado. Mire al frente y no me moví…

-_¿Ahora qué diablos voy a hacer? –_Decía entre mis pensamientos-_ Sora va a hablar… lo sé… esa va a hablar. Y yo quedare como una… ¿En qué me metí? Claro es que si no fuera por este estúpido –_miraba a Iruka con disimulo- _todo sería distinto. Los hombres como siempre se olvidan de uno y siempre uno se jode. Tendría que matar a Sora para que no me delate. La mataría y la tiraría en pedacitos al mar –_reí-_ pero no estaría bien. Aunque… no. olvidemos eso… ella no vio nada… nada de nada… yo estaba hablando con Kakashi y ella llego. Si me llegan a preguntar algo les diré que estábamos hablando de… de… del clima y de la naturaleza. Oh, ya veo que no sirvo para esto…_

Mire a mí alrededor y suspire. Tsunade estaba hablando como loca ¿estaría ebria? De igual modo no le preste mucha atención. Tenía mis manos en mis piernas y juagabas con mis dedos. No sabía qué hacer. Quería irme de allí.

-_Tengo que resolver esto. Ya soy lo bastante grande para esto –_mire con el mayor disimulo para atrás el último puesto del auditorio y Kakashi me estaba mirando, mire al frente- _y de paso tengo que verlo todo los días –_volví a mirarle y esta vez me sonrió y me saludo con la mano, mire de nuevo al frente y no volteé mas- _Idiota ese. Es tan cínico que me saluda como si nada. ¿Cómo carajos me voy a salir de esto? Bueno. Kakashi es un estúpido hombre así que no creo que me ruegue por mucho tiempo…_

-Anko…

-¿Mm?

-Ya terminamos vámonos –me dijo Iruka-

Mire a todos y me di cuenta que ya la mayor parte de los senseis se habían ido.

-Ah. Si. –me levante y salimos de allí. Me di cuenta que Kakashi no apareció por ningún lado-.

---

No mas pasaron dos días traumáticos en que yo y mis pensamientos no me dejaban ni dormir, ni pensar en un plan para salir en la grande que me metí. En esos días cuando miraba a Iruka a la cara sentía como que ya sabía todo y eso no me hacía muy bien. El a veces me preguntaba_ ¿me tienes que decir algo? _Y eso era lo que ponía mis pelos de punta_._

Ese día, era viernes, fin de semana –gracias al cielo- y como raro que parezca no me había tropezado ni con Kakashi ni con Sora. Aunque yo ya sabía que Sora estaba en casa un poco enferma de un golpe en la cabeza que como no se me había olvidado era yo la causante.

-Y dime ¿Qué te pasa? –Me preguntaba Kurenai que estaba en la cafetería conmigo- te veo muy rara desde hace días.

-No me pasa nada.

-¿Segura? –me respondió mientras tomada su malteada-

-Sí. Estoy bien –quede analizando una pregunta un poco confusa y luego bufe- ¿has sabido algo de Kakashi?

-¿Kakashi? No. creo que está en una misión. Casi no he hablado con él. ¿Por qué?

-No por nada.

-Por algo será que me preguntas. A ver ¿Qué pasa?

-Te dije que nada. Es que no veo a ese gusano desde hace tiempo. ¿Iruka donde diablos estará? –Mire para los lados-

-Esta con Asuma para la casa de Sora. La fueron a visitar.

Quede congelada. Mi corazón ya salía de mi pecho y me quede pálida. Iruka estaba con Sora y… se lo diría. Y yo… ya todo se estaba volviendo tan negro como mi gran problema que no me dejaba ni dormir…

---

-¿Anko? –Escuchaba una voz-

-No sé que le paso. Estaba sentada y cayo de repente –escuche la voz de una mujer-

-Creo que… -escuche reír- no sé qué le pasa a esta mujer.

-No puedo comunicarme con Iruka. Creo que iré a buscarlos.

Escuche unos pasos que poco a poco se alejaban.

-Anko. Creo que estas enferma o algo –seguía riendo-

Abrí los ojos poco a poco y vi el techo blanquito. Mire a mi lado y estaba mirándome.

-Creo que si no lo dices tendrás tu conciencia muy mal.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunte un poco mareada- y ¿Qué hago aquí? –Ya estaba subiendo mi tono de voz-

-Estas en la enfermería de la academia. Te desmayaste cuando Kurenai te estaba hablando.

Le mire. Su ojito estaba tan brilloso que no dije más. No sé porque estaba así. Y no entendía que me había pasado con Kakashi. Me sentía bien. Al verle allí. Estaba muy confundida. ¿Iruka o Kakashi? No lo sé. Pero era algo estúpido estar en una camilla como una enferma. Yo no era así. Me levante de la camilla con un poco mas de energía.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 7 de la noche. Primero te desmayas y agarras un sueño- siguió riendo-

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Se lo tienes que decir o te vas a morir poco a poco. Tu conciencia es débil.

Le fulmine con la mirada. Y salí de la enfermería. Ya estaba un poco oscuro así que decidí irme a casa.

-¿Otra vez me sigues? –Voltee a mirarle y quede frente a él-

-Solo… hablemos un momento ¿te parece? –Le mire de nuevo-

Cruce mis brazos y le mire directo a su ojito.

-Dilo rápido.

-Dime una cosa… ¿Por qué eres tan masoquista?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Iruka…

Suspire. Dios como en tan poco tiempo me estaba empezando a gustar ese hombre. Y en tan poco tiempo me estaba dando cuenta que ya no me importaba Iruka.

-Dime Anko… ahora ya sabes a lo que me refiero y porque no me eliges a mí que soy mejor que él para ti…

Cerré mis ojos para concentrarme y responder. Inhale aire y la expulse.

- Kakashi –abrí mis ojos para mirarle- ¿crees que es justo hacerle esto a Iruka?

- No se… pero deja de pensar en los demás por un momento y piensa en ti. ¿Eres ser feliz con él? Te veo tan miserable… y yo sé que soy yo quien debe estar en ese puesto. Iruka pude tener los mejores sentimientos del mundo pero le falta algo para que te llene…

Mis ojos se estaban inundando de lágrimas. Ya le veía borroso. ¿Ese era el concepto que todos tenían de mí? ¿Una miserable infeliz? Malditas ratas de mierda. Lo que pensaban eso de mí. Baje mi mirada sin fuerzas de verle la cara y vi como el tocaba con sus manos mi mejilla izquierda. Cerré mis ojos. Sentí como me aplastaba en su pecho y como sus brazos me rodeaban para no escapar de ellas. Una mano estaba en mi espalda sosteniéndola y la otra acariciaba mi cabello con su barbilla tocando la coronilla de mi cabeza. Yo no hice nada.

- No debe ser así –me dijo en voz suave-. Lo sé.

-No sé ¿Por qué me haces esto? Pedazo de gusano asqueroso.

Sentí su risa. Alce la mirada para verle.

- Eres tan cómica.

Con la mano que acariciaba mi cabello, quito todas esas pequeñas lágrimas de mi cara. Ya no sentía necesidad de llorar. Ahora me daba cuenta de cómo me sentía: Bien, muy bien con él. Me estaba dando cuenta de que él era el hombre que siempre creí encontrar en Iruka pero me equivoque. Era Hatake Kakashi el hombre que yo estaba soñando pero que siempre ignore. Apuesto, fuerte, rudo, salvaje y a la vez romántico. Era el. Pero… era un imposible… o así lo veía. Estaba ya con alguien y sentía el daño que le hacía engañándole de esa manera.

Di un paso atrás y con mis manos le empujé sin fuerzas para alejarlo de mí.

-Creo que lo mejor es… -no pude verle la cara- que dejemos todo hasta aquí. Hacemos muy mal con esto… y…

Comencé a llorisquear de nuevo. Estúpida imbécil, como siempre. Di otro paso atrás aun sin mirar su rostro y di media vuelta para irme de allí. No sentí pasos entre mis espaldas y ahora no tenía derecho de mirarle. Mi paso fue más rápido y sentí que estaba corriendo, pero no lo hacía. Salí de allí. Y quede en la mitad de la calle…

¿Estaba haciendo bien? No se… pero sentí que en tan poco tiempo mi mundo se convirtió en un pozo de mentiras y fracaso… lo admito: Ya no amaba a Iruka, ya no lo amaba. Está segura de eso. No le amaba solo le quería, dos cosas muy distintas. Solo era el sentimiento de no herirle con una mentira. Yo tenía sentimientos y sabia que si estuviera en los zapatos de Iruka estaría herida y más que herida… lo mataría, picaría y lo quemaría… es horrible ser traicionado. Pero aunque pensaba todo eso ya me estaba dando cuenta que toda mi voluntad para arreglar esta relación se había acabado cuando comencé con Kakashi… él fue el que me mostro que ya no amaba a Iruka y merecía otra cosa mejor. Pero yo soy terca. Y Kakashi no podía seguir así conmigo.

-Ahora ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer?

.

.

.

_**Hola de nuevo xD..!!!! me gusta mi fic es tan ... no se es tan *-* jejejeje si!! en serio me gusta lo que hago y me siento bien mostrarlo..!!!**_

_**y ustedes los que leen mi fic muchas gracias..!!! pense que era mala haciendo fic..!!! **_

**_aunque les tengo que decir algo..!!! este fic pasa en la vida real ..!!! creanme...!!! uno puede querer a una persona tanto como otra y no saber que hacer...!!!! y eso es complicado estar pensando "¿Que hago? ¿por que?" y tantas cosas... ¿a alguien le a pasado? no se T-T pero a mi me paso y fue feo.. u.u ODVIO que mi vida no es asi de cochina como Kakashi y Anko xDDDDDD jajajajajajaja...!!!!!_**

**_y por fisss..!!!!! reviewn QUIERO SABER QUE DICEN XDDD_**


	5. Explosión

**VI**

"**Explosión"**

-Anko ¿quieres hacer algo hoy?

-Nada –le respondí con indiferencia-

-¿Te pasa algo?

Suspire y tire mi libro a un lado.

-Nada Iruka. Estoy bien.

-Estas así desde hace varios días.

Le mire. Estamos en la sala. Yo en el sofá grande arre costada y él sentado al lado en el sofá individual viendo la tv.

-Nada. No me pasa nada.

Vi como me miraba ya con desgana estábamos que nos matábamos vivos. Sentía que él no me soportaba con mi actitud y yo no soportaba su ausencia. Ya teníamos más de 15 días en este plan. Y no podía soportarlo.

-¿Quieres hablar algo conmigo? –dijo serio-

-¿Ya vas a volver a comenzar? –Suspire ya enojada-

-Estas rara Anko. Siempre con esa actitud –puso los ojos en blanco-

-¿Estoy rara? No estoy rara. Estoy es ¡Harta! –Me levante, el también lo hizo- Harta de cómo eres conmigo. Harta de todo esto. Estoy hasta aquí –pase mi dedo por el orillo de mi frente- de todas tus malditas excusas. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Nunca estas en casa, ya no salimos, no cenamos juntos –contaba con mis dedos- ya ni hablamos de cómo nos fue en el día, ni siquiera hemos tenido sexo... Estoy es ¡HARTA!… ya veo que no me dices nada. ¡Nada! –unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos- nada… y todo ¿por qué?… por el maldito trabajo.

Le vi su rostro y vi que estaba sorprendido por lo que le decía. Ya estaba obstinada de todo. Y no podía más con eso. El quería acercarse para consolarme pero si un paso atrás para que no lo hiciera.

-Dime una cosa…

Le dije mientras secaba mis lágrimas.

-¿Tu me quieres?

Vi que estaba congelado sin hacer nada. Sus manos estaban como muertas colgadas.

-Si…

-Claro. Si me quisieras no te estuviera preguntando porque me lo demostrarías –me agache y cogí mis zapatillas negras, estaba en jean y con una camiseta de tirantes negra-

Le mire por última vez y le fulmine con la mirada. Para dirigirme a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? –se acerco a mí para sujetarme-

-Ya no quiero estar aquí. ¿No lo entiendes? –Salí de allí y en la mitad de la calle me puse las zapatillas-

Me di cuenta que Iruka no corrió detrás de mí. Como hacen todos. El se quedo en la puerta mirándome como me iba. Y no hizo nada. Será que ya sabía que algún día explotaría. Y no me pararía. Ya me daba cuenta que el no me quería como decía. Y peor… él se daba cuenta que yo cruce mis brazos para no hacer mas nada por la relación.

Sora nunca le dijo nada a él. No se… es que era tan callada que no le dijo nada de lo que vio… lo único que supe fue que ella le había dicho que nuestra relación se estaba acabando y ya no podríamos hacer mas… creo que fuese sido mejor que ella le hubiera dicho _"Por dios Iruka, deja la relación. ¿No te das cuenta que Anko te monto el cuerno con Kakashi? _Creo que hubiera sido lo mejor y así se hubiera guardados esas tontas indirectas…

Llegue a un restaurant un poco lejano de mi casa. Entre y me senté cerca de una mesa que estaba a lado de una ventana. Pedí Dangos… espere a que le trajeran mi pedido mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Gracias –le dije al mesero que me los trajo, el se sonrió-

Mire de nuevo a la ventana. Y me puse a mirar a la gente que pasaba. Pensé en ¿Cómo se puede perder tanto tiempo con alguien? ¿Por qué se termino así? Me quede sola. Creo que sería lo mejor. Estar sola. Kurenai era una afortunada con Asuma. Era una pareja de tanto ejemplo. No les envidio. Son un ejemplo a seguir. Y yo que pensaba que con Iruka estaría mejor todo.

Pensé que sería difícil comenzar desde cero, estaba _segura_ que toda mi vida era completa así. Pero me equivoque… perdí mucho y gane poco. O quién sabe. Me sentí pequeña en ese momento. Siempre estuve triste aunque yo lo negaba. Al fin y al cabo todo tiene fin ese era mi fin de esa relación.

Suspire y luego mire mis dangos. Comí uno.

-¿Estás bien? –Escuche a un lado de mí-

-¡Maldita sea! –Brinque de mi silla con un susto en el corazón-

-¿Te asuste?

-No.

-Sí, seguro.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-Creo que es coincidencia.

-¡Ya! No ando de humor –volví mis ojos a los dangos-

-Ya veo- se acerco mas a mi lado- y dime ¿Qué te pasa para que estés así?

Suspire con desgana. Y comí un dango.

-Nada.

¿Nada? Si seguro.

-¿Por qué será que todos responden siempre "nada"?

-Eres un estúpido, Kakashi –le mire de nuevo- ¿lo sabías?

-Ya estoy acostumbrado a tus insultos –rió con su ojito cerrado-

Tenía ya unos 15 días que lo veía. Y tenía que reconocer que al principio me hizo falta pero ya me había hecho la idea que no lo volvería a ver. Pero ahora estaba allí conmigo, en el momento donde de verdad necesitaba a alguien… _**al menos para insultar.**_

-Y ¿Qué has hecho estos últimos días? –me pregunto-

Le mire sorprendida.

-Tú ¿no tienes dignidad ni vergüenza o qué? Te mando al diablo un día y como si nada hubiera pasado me vuelves y me hablas… vaya, eres más estúpido de lo que pensé.

-¿Nadie te enseño modales? –Me respondió con una voz agradable- eres una grosera con la gente.

Reí. Estaba ya metida en su atmosfera de tranquilidad.

-Ya saque tu primera sonrisa.

-Y ¿tú que has hecho? –le pregunte-

-Solo esperar a que decidas bien las cosas.

Suspire seria.

-Vamos Anko –dijo rápidamente- ¿Cómo vas con Iruka?

-Ya no le veo solución a eso.

-Recuerdo que tú me dijiste que lo que estábamos haciendo tu y yo estaba mal. Pero todo cayó en ti.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que todo lo que "estábamos haciendo mal" fue la puerta para que te dieras cuenta de las cosas.

Cerré mis ojos y por un momento entre las dos situaciones: con Iruka… las cosas buenas… los momentos bonitos y alegres y todas las veces que se desaparecía. Y como me sentía sola. Y la otra con Kakashi… en medio segundo abrí mis ojos y le mire.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Piensa en ti. Ahora piensa en ti –rió- y se feliz.

Le mire sonrojada… el ahora me veía con más alegría y en ese momento me sentí aliviada de todo….


	6. Elección

**Elección**

No pensé que mi decisión era tan importante. Como para decidir mi felicidad. Pero tenía razón Kakashi. Solo yo podía escoger mi felicidad.

Y así fue. Las caricias, los besos apasionados, el placer y la felicidad las sentí tan centrada en mi que supe que todo era perfecto.

-Te amo…

Solo escuchaba en ese momento. Su vos en mi oído me hacía temblar mas y mas. Y al fin y al cabo me estremecía porque sabía que todo era real.

Sentí como nuestros cuerpos desnudos eran dos piezas perfectas en ese momento. Los movimientos y todo aquello era sensacional. Me besaba y yo con mucho gusto lo devolvía. Sus manos nuevamente en mi cuerpo… era algo magnifico. Y sentirlo adentro fue una sensación única. Le abrazaba como siempre quise y él lo hacia también… ya mi decisión estaba escrita.

-Anko te juro que no te arrepentirás –me volvió a besar-

-Lo sé.

-Te amo. Y ya eres mía. Y sé que serás feliz conmigo.

-Yo te amo más –reí-. Al fin tengo que ser feliz ¿no?

Se tiro a un lado de la cama. Posando su cabeza en su almohada.

-Sí.

-Kakashi eres el hombre para mí.

Era el. Mi elección. Mi vida. Ya sentía que mi mundo estaba hecho.

-Si lo sé –rió sarcásticamente-

Reímos juntos. El toco mi nariz con sus dedos. Y aun con su rostro en el aire me sonrojé. Era tan bello.

-Eres tan lindo –toque su rostro- y tan bueno… en todos los sentidos.

-Tú eres mucho más linda que yo. Pero por dios. Eres un poco salvaje cuando estás conmigo. Difícil de dominar.

Vale. No era así. ¿Y él? Era peor que yo.

-Si vieras mi espalda. Sabrías de lo que hablo.

Reímos juntos. Me beso de nuevo pero esta vez con más pasión… no quería que ese momento terminase.


	7. Ser feliz y punto

**VII**

**Ser feliz. Y punto.**

Ahora todo pasó. Los insultos. La culpa. La decepción y mi error. Ya todo estuvo en la normalidad.

Iruka se tuvo que resignar de qué lo hacía dejado para siempre. Y que siempre estuvimos en una gran farsa. Aunque al principio sintió una gran decepción con lo que le había hecho, sintió que un poco de culpa era de él, por ignorarme y darle más importancia más a otras cosas que a una persona. Kurenai nunca pensó que haría una locura así… y de verdad la entiendo. Siempre esta tan bien con Asuma que nunca cree que las demás parejas tengan problemas. Al fin y al cabo ya se había adaptado a mi decisión. Al igual que Asuma. Y como olvidar a la gente de la academia que siempre sentía una gran sorpresa conmigo y de verdad a veces escuchaba "era de esperarse de ella". Va. Al diablo con todos. Sora mas nunca me dirigió la palabra después de aquella noche y sabía que tarde o temprano sacaría todo aquello que vio. Shizune y Tsunade siempre reían cuando nos veían juntos, a mí y a Kakashi. ¿Acaso teníamos payasos en la cara? Bueno. No quiero hablar de viejas solteronas como esas…

Yo estaba feliz. Muy feliz de todo.

-Kakashi…

-¿Sí?

-Cómprame ese dulce –le señale un pequeño puesto que pasaba frente a nosotros-

-Ya es demasiado dulce lo que has comido –me miro sujetando mi mano para cercarme a su cuerpo-

-Va. No es nada. Vamos dale.

El suspiro y como pude me lo lleve hasta aquel pequeño puesto. Saco su cartera de su bolsillo trasero y pago ese dulce. Volvimos a una banca vacía del parque.

-Contigo es difícil salir –me dijo-

-Deja lo malo –comía mi dulce- es solo un pequeño dulce –reí-

-Así dijiste en los 24 puestos de dulces de este parque.

-Deja lo idiota que tu sabes que me gusta esto.

-Sí. A ver y dime ¿Qué celebramos hoy?

Le mire y reí.

-No soy tarada. Hoy cumplimos 6 meses de noviazgo.

Le abrase y luego le di un beso en la mejilla. La máscara tapaba su boca.

-Sí. Pensé que lo olvidarías.

-Jamás.

Rió de nuevo cerrando su ojito. Me estremecí. Adoraba esa cara *-*

-Vamos a la casa. Quiero darte mi regalo.

-¿Regalo?

-Sí, regalo –me levante-. Quiero dártelo ya pero aquí no puedo – me acerque a su oído- una buena lencería con un baile que te va a encantar.

Se levanto y me cogió la mano. Caminamos juntos.

-Tú si sabes hacerme regalos.

-Si lo sé.

Caminamos y caminamos pero sentía que alguien nos miraba. Voltee para ver el otro lado del parque y estaba allí mirándonos pero no estaba solo. Estaba con Sora. Los vi pero de inmediato mire al frente.

-¿Qué te pasa? –me dijo-

-Odio encontrarlo.

Miro atrás y luego me dijo.

-Va. Ya eres mía. Además si no supo apreciar y lo dejo perder que no se queje –volvió a reír- Deja esa cara y dame un beso.

Bajo su máscara y me beso.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Reímos juntos como siempre.

FIN

.

.

.

Hola xD espero que les allá gustado y este fic es para que entiendan lo bonito que es estar feliz y tranquilo… se que a veces la costumbre nos jode!! Pero no se dejen de esa costumbre... El amor es muy bonito y más cuando es real!!


End file.
